Our love will survive
by Horizon Gus Watson
Summary: People in love find themselves doing things that they never would have done if there wasn't that one special person in their hearts. We are ready to give our lives for the ones we love, even thought they wouldn't want us too, and we are okay with that. Because that's love, right? Birthday present, two-shot, OC included, I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is a birthday gift to my best friend, Dark Universe.  
**

**Buddy, I really hope you'll like it. :)**

**Oh, and it's a two-shot! :D**

* * *

**Full summary: People in love find themselves doing things that they never would have done if there wasn't that one special person in their hearts. We are ready to give our lives for the ones we love, even thought they wouldn't want us too, and we are okay with that. Because that's love, right?**

**Matt screwed it up and he knew that. Maybe he should have listened, maybe he should have stayed away from the danger, at least this time. But now that it was done, what could he do but disappear? It will be safer for others if he just... well, if he was gone. He was willing to sacrifice everything for them. And he was ready... but no one said it would be easy.**

* * *

_**And I'm screaming at the sky, and I'm yelling at the top of my lungs, and I cry and cry...But nothing ever changes.**_

_**Because life isn't fair, it took you away before I had the time to say... what I wanted to say.**_

Lightning tore through the night with a mighty roar that emphasized its glory and power. The strong shower fell over the city, the tapping noise of the raindrops being the only sound in the dark room with a single candle flickering, as its flame was slowly dying.

_"Are you sure this is the only way?"_

"I wouldn't even consider it if it wasn't the last resort, Mello." The pained voice whispered into the phone, the hours of not sleeping and worrying evident in it. The tired tone and the way his voice broke at the end due to the limp in his throat… it all showed just how exhausted he was.

You know, it didn't all start that very day.

Oh no, it lasted for a longer period. That pain, sadness and helplessness, it all lasted for months, days, hours… but no one heard it or noticed it because he knew how to hide it too well.

_"Matt, maybe it's better if you think about it again. We can gather our gang an-…"_

"No. It's… It's how it's supposed to be… Or maybe not, but it's the only way I see, you know?"

He tried to keep the tears from his voice but as silly as it might sound, he had no control over them. The thunder echoed through the room, the flash of light illuminating the room for a second before the darkness swallowed it again, along with that single figure sitting on a couch, completely broken.

His red hair was covering his eyes and nose, making his lips the only visible part of his face. The black and white shirt was hanging from him, with his trademark goggles resting around his neck lazily and moving up and down with every breath he took.

_"...Were you planing on telling her?"_

A short gasp escaped his lips, a sound between a sob and a hiss that was so painful and desperate, and… heartbreaking.

The mask he had over his emotions for the past few months slowly slipped and broke into million pieces, letting the tears run down and fall onto the soft rug beneath his feet.

He didn't sob and he didn't weep, but the tears…

Those damn tears just never seemed to end, and truth to be told, he never tried to stop them.

"No, I wasn't."

He could hear the short gasps that his friend took on the other side of the line and he was sad to know that this all brought nothing but pain to his best friend... it's just that life isn't fair sometimes.

_"…Matt, I-I can't let you do this. There… There HAS to be another way! We can try and-…"_

"No, Mello... It's'..."

_"What if you make a mistake? What if something goes wrong and then.. then-..."_

"Then it was meant to be. But trust me on this one, okay?"

_"I...I-I can't.. You... Matt, please, we can do this together! Like we always do!"_

"...Goodbye, Mello. Just... Just take care of her, will you…? And can you tell her that I love her? And... Thank you... For-for everything."

The line went dead before he could hear his best friend's desperate pleas.

The silence that filed the apartment afterwards was heavy, creating a strong hold around his heart that struggled to work with every pump.

But he wasn't afraid.

That strong hold over his heart and the inability to breathe properly… That wasn't fear.

Because he knew what would happen in the end. He knew that if he wants to finish this tiring battle he's been fighting for the last few months, he has to do _it._

The only problem is that he only now realized that he won't be seeing her again.

The rain seemed to fall even harder as he took a step toward the table and grabbed the small picture from it, along with a lighter and a bottle of alcohol.

He pops the bottle open and swings it around, letting the liquid soak the rug and floor, the curtains and the papers on the desk.

The picture in his hand wrinkled under his firm hold as he collapses on the sofa and he pressed it closer to his chest, after kissing it lightly and straightening its edges.

The clock ticks midnight.

The rain increases, as if God was trying to tell him something, but he just didn't listen.

He lights the lighter, staring into the flame as it illuminated his face, showing the crystal clear blue eyes filled with nothing but determination. Not even the pain and sadness in the back of them could outshine the determination that shone so brightly in those deep eyes.

Then, he dropped the lighter and suddenly…

There was fire.

**_We always said that we will have forever, but now I wonder if everything we said was nothing but a lie._**

**_So I scream, I beg and cry, but God just won't give you back._**

**_And here I am, all alone…_**

**_You know, this world no longer feels like home._**

* * *

It is funny how a single phone call can crush your life.

How that one information, that you receive in the middle of a night, from a person close to you, can send your world crumbling down and shattering into pieces that are too small to be glued and fixed.

That's how Anya felt.

The next few days passed in a blur to her. She couldn't tell many events that took place after she received that call around two a.m. from Mello, telling her that Matt's apartment got ruined in a fire, and that they found the evidence that Matt was there at the time of the fire.

Her Matt was gone.

What she could still feel was the cold wind and rain that soaked her as she ran towards his apartment, panic shattering her heart and filling her lungs with fear so strong that she was drowning in it.

She remembers the moment when she stopped in front of his building and came face to face with the raging fire that enveloped his whole floor and was threatening to spread further. The firemen, which were trying their best to put out the fire, noticed her and tried to push her away, but her screams and sobs frightened them and they moved her a little, having no heart to completely move her from the scene.

And even though they had no proof, they knew that someone dear to her just died in that fire.

She didn't move from that spot in hours. Her knees gave up in one moment and she collapsed on the ground, her eyes fixed onto the fire and nothing else.

It seemed like she believed that if she moves or looks away from the burning horror in front of her, her Matt won't be able to find his way back home... to her.

Hours passed. At one point, someone dropped a blanket on her. Then, they gave her tea and some food, but she didn't touch it.

She was frozen, numb and completely… empty.

The sun slowly peeked out, and the fire finally vanished.

A set of warm arms wrapped around her and she caught a glimpse of blond hair in the corners of her vision. The deep, male soothing voice whispered in her ear, and she let him pull her around until she found herself in bed, with soft pillow and the new set of hand, this time feminine, hugging her and crying softly.

Then, and just then, she snapped out of her trance.

She looked into Catherine's, her best friend's, eyes, the warm brown eyes filled with tears, and suddenly the soft sobs echoing through the room registered in her brain.

She wasn't sure if that was her or Catherine, but she didn't really care in the end.

She let the tears fall and everything she kept inside came out, without reserve.

Because in that moment, it all became crystal clear.

_Her Matt won't be coming home._

* * *

The funeral happened a few days later. The amount of people who came was small, but not a single pair of eyes was dry by the end of the service.

In the first row, Mello, Catherine and Anya were staring at the elegant black casket that was being lower into the ground, their hands intertwined in a soft prayer and words of encouragement. The casket was sealed because they said that there was nothing left of him except ashes, and that was not something his dear ones should see.

Anya's soft sobs and hiccups were breaking the hearts of everyone present who watched the scene as she lowered a single red rose onto his gravestone and stepped back into the row and into the hands of Catherine, who was trying her best to be the rock that everyone needed.

No one held a speech.

Mello wasn't good with words, Catherine was afraid that she might break if she does, and Anya…

She was broken and that was it. Completely broken and beyond repair.

After two hours, everyone left. They paid their respect and seeing that there was nothing that they could do to help, they left.

The last one to leave the quiet space around Matt's gravestone was Anya. She could feel the gazes of Mello and Catherine, but she knew that they were too busy to pay attention on her words, and besides, she trusted them not to.

She glanced at the sky above her that was so clear and blue, like his eyes always were.

"You know, you would've enjoyed today's day. It was so warm and nice… Not a single cloud. The rain has finally stopped."

Ragged breath escaped her lips but she composed herself just for a little longer. She knew that she had only one chance to say it all before her sobs gain more strength.

"… I love you… And I hope you knew that. Mello… He, um, told me that you said that you loved me too. We, uh… We didn't show evidence that this all might have been a…" The words stuck in her throat but she swallowed and continued, her voice a little weaker than before,"… a suicide. Because, you see, no one believes in that. You weren't like that and... And I know it wasn't… _that_."

"I don't know what to say anymore. Um… Just... Just do me a favor, will you? Just wait for me. Can you do that? Can you wait for me for a little while? ...Don't forget me and soon… soon, we'll meet again, okay?"

"Just wait, love… I... I love you Matt."

She turned and left, her hair dancing behind her as she walked with her head held up high. Her cheeks were free from tears, but her eyes were glittering as the sun shone over them.

As she passed by the entrance of the graveyard, a few meters away, by the huge oak tree, she saw a figure.

She saw the glimpse of red hair, the white-and-black shirt, and the orange goggles…

But just as she blinked, it was gone.

**_So you just wait for me, please just remember me…_**

**_I will be there, just give me some time._**

**_You know I love you so and I won't let you go…_**

**_I will be there…_**

**_Just give me some time._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Two years passed and I felt lonely. Lonely in some horribly deep way, and it scared me because it never got easier.**_

_**Days passed, but I never moved on. I never learned to live again, I just learned how to survive day by day, how to exist.**_

_**In the end, it's not the same as living, right?**_

_**But I can't say that I was alone all the time.**_

_**Mello and Catherine stayed with me, in my apartment, for a year, and then when I realized that I've stopped them from continuing their lives and finding happiness, we parted.**_

_**We still see each other, and they leave only two streets away from me, but at nights, I found myself alone in the darkness of my flat.**_

_**It was then when my demons, in the form of memories, would come out to haunt me.**_

_**The nightmares and horrors that played over and over in my head, every single night.**_

_**But the absolutely worst part is that I have to wake up in the morning from my troubled sleep and learn the hard truth:**_

**That some nightmares don't end when we open our eyes.**

* * *

Another summer came with the warm sun and pleasant wind. The baby blue sky without a single cloud ruining it, the soft breeze that ruffled the tree tops and the sweet smell of roses and other flowers blooming. It looked like the world awakened from a slumber and started living again, enjoying the nature and sun.

A few meters away from the park, an orange haired woman with brown eyes stopped and took a deep breath. The dark bags underneath her eyes were barely visible, but they were still there. Her skin was paler than usual, but just as smooth as it has always been. She didn't change much.  
She still wore the same clothes, has the same headphones around her neck, same worn out sneakers and the good old backpack with papers and pens for writing and drawing.

Some might even say that she was the same as _before_...

Before all the chaos.

But to the ones that really knew her and that really had the power to read people could see the dullness of her eyes, the lack of redness in her cheeks and the way her skin showed that she rarely goes out.

But not many people could see that.

Taking a deep breath, she turned right, moving towards the park. The green color around her immediately brought a small amount of peace to her, and she even found herself smiling slightly at the children playing there and dogs barking happily.

She found an empty bench and placed the backpack on it before taking a seat, her face turned towards the beautiful part of the park, covered with flowers with a few huge oak trees behind it. She pulled out a paper and a few pens and let her creativity flow, letting her hand move over the paper the way it wanted to.

For her, the times passed slowly. Each second moved lazily, each day was the same and every month looked alike, and she learned to cope with it.  
She got out, finished a book, published it, had a few interviews and it seems that her career is getting better.

She still hanged out with Mello and Catherine, went to a few parties with them, but they all could see that she was different.

And no one knew how to help her.

A strong gust of warm wind blew, sending the pens and the paper from her lap towards the small garden ahead. The pencils scattered while the paper followed the flow of the wind until landing on the small area covered with red roses.

Smiling gently, she got up slowly, strolling lazily towards her work, not really finding it urgent. She enjoyed the way her skin felt when the soft sunlight shone over her, and the way the pleasant scent of flowers filled her nostrils.

Reaching the paper, she bent down to fetch it and her hand found its way to the roses and softly touched one with the tips of her fingers.

In all that, she didn't notice a presence next to her.

A male figure stopped in front of her, breathing as quiet as possible, trying not to alarm her. He wanted this to work, he wanted to do it right.

She took the paper and finally looked in front of her, and for the first time catching the sight of someone's shoes only a few feet away from her.

Slowly looking up, she realized that it was a man, and something about him was oddly familiar.

Not to mention the tight feeling around her heart that wasn't there a few seconds ago.

She slowly raised her gaze, catching the black sneakers and dark denim jeans, slightly torn and ruined. Moving her gaze up, she catches the glimpse of black-and-white shirt, and her heart skipped a beat.

Ragged breath escaped her lips, her hands started sweating, and she could feel the paper tear under her firm hold.

But it all didn't matter, it all became the background to her as her eyes only existed for that person.

It was impossible, and she knew it. Her brain tried to find million reasons why she shouldn't believe in what she saw, but her heart, always the leader, told her to look up, to check.

And she knew that she wasn't ready for another disappointment, for another sad truth- that he is only a fragment of her imagination.

But non the less, she looked up.

The paper fell from her hands, and lazily touched the ground, like a feather.

Her mouth opened slightly, but no sound left them.

The tears filled her eyes and slowly rolled down, dropping from her chin onto the grass.

The time around them stopped. The noise had died out, the colors all disappeared and the warmth of the sun was long gone.

It was just her and _him_.

His red hair, his soft smile, his blue eyes... it was all there, in front of her.

"Matt..."

...

"Hi baby."

...

That was all it took.

The time started flowing again, the birds and the noise were heard again and she found herself under the shadow of the tree, right in front of him.

Raising her hand slowly and hesitantly, she stopped a few inches away from his cheek, afraid that it all might be a dream.

But when he leaned forwards for just an inch and her hand touched his soft cheeks, she knew the truth.

_He was back._

And all the kissed that ensued, and the sobbing, the explanations of why he had to disappear, why he couldn't tell her... all the tears, hugs, laughter, kisses and sobs... she welcomed them.

Because she knew that they will be fine. Maybe she didn't believe in that before, but in that moment, she knew that they'll pull through.

She knew that they will be fine, and that no matter what, he was going to stay.

In her heart, she knew that they'll survive.

**_Our love will survive._**


End file.
